


Insmire is the key (to his heart)

by blackjacksdonuts



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, Cardan is the lost princess, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wanted it to be Enemies to Lovers but THAT didn't work out, Jude is Dimitri, Jude knows tricks with knives, Just a taste, Lady Asha makes an appearance for .1 of a second, Maybe angst, Roach is Vlad, The Bomb and Cardan grew up in an orphanage together, The Ghost is Sophie, The Roach is protective of Jude, There's a hint of Viv in there, They be like siblings, frenemies to lovers?, lotsa knives, oh yeah, there'll be angst, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacksdonuts/pseuds/blackjacksdonuts
Summary: 11 years ago, the Royal Family of the Greenbriars were betrayed by Rasputin. Only one prince, Balekin, is known to have survived. There are rumors, though. Rumors that the youngest prince, Prince Cardan may have survived...11 years ago Jude Duarte sat inthe rafters of a ballroom as she watched the massacre of the nobles below her and saved the life a little boy.11 years ago Cardan was dropped off at Lady Asha's orphanage with no memory of his past, and a ring containing the only clue to where he came from.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, The Bomb & Jude Duarte, The Bomb/The Roach (The Folk of the Air)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27





	1. Jude - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is in first person, I'm so sorry about that. But I had so many chapter written when I realized and I'm too lazy to change it.  
> I have to say I would not have been able to write this fic if it weren't for @thewickedkings, absolutely wonderful human being, please lord read Between the Two of Us. A God send of a fic.  
> I wrote the first couple chapters of this fic in a haze, and have yet to regain that, but I'm hoping that posting it will encourage me to write more often. I'll try to post weekly but that might change

I remember everything about that day. The day it happened.

I remember that there was a grand party. Every one was in such fine clothing, wearing their nicest jewelry and ornaments. They looked like they had come straight from a story book about princes and princesses. 

Although, I supposed, they  _ were _ royalty.

It had been a celebration for Prince Dain’s twentieth birthday. 

Aristocrats had been invited from across the country to attend. 

That’s probably why it happened when it did. It was like putting a wrapped present in front of a child. All they want to do is get to the inside. Although, in this case, getting to the presents in the middle included slaughtering them.

I wasn’t supposed to be upstairs. I was supposed to be in the kitchen when it happened. 

But I took the servants stairs to the rafters and I was watching from above as they danced. 

I saw him coming. I didn’t know what he was going to do, but I saw him coming. 

Rasputin.

He wasn’t supposed to be there either. King Eldred had banished him. Sent him away because he spoke of outlandish things, like rebellion. Like bringing down the Crown.

I watched as he brought out the glowing cylinder. I watched as he encased Eldred in roots, climbing up his legs, wrapping around his body. He had thrown his arms out, and they became branches encased in wood. The trunk continued to grow upwards another few metres, more branches splitting off, leaves growing.

The last thing to be covered was the King's face, growling and spitting before the bark covered it in a gruesome looking knot.

Everyone, including myself, was frozen in a moment of shock. 

That was broken by Rasputin sweeping his hand in an arc in front of him, causing the people to scream and run away, sometimes being caught by roots that would drag them beneath the ground. 

The doors opened then and dozens upon dozens of peasants swarmed in, stabbing and hitting with the tools in their hands

Amidst the chaos, I saw a little boy, around my age, running past every one, getting shoved and bumped out of the way.

I watched him until his dark hair disappeared underneath a table. That's when I finally rose, and ran across the rafters, jumping down the stairs until I reached the small door hidden in the wall.

I pushed against it with all my might, and got it open a foot.

Squeezing through, I looked around again, trying to figure out which tables the boy had gone under again.

When I found them, I ran, dodging elbows and bodies and pitchforks.

I reached the right table and ducked under it, only to be met with a pair of black eyes with a golden ring in the middle staring fearfully into mine.

“Come on!” I shouted, backing up.

The boy flinched, but didn't move.

I reached out my hand, and kept my eyes on his face.

He glanced between me and my hand before taking it.

As soon as our fingers met, I tightened my hand and pulled him out, already running back to the secret door.

We jumped through and I pulled it closed before grabbing his hand again and running down the hallway, in the opposite direction I had come.

The boy was breathing hard, from fear or exertion, I don’t know, I just knew I was terrified and I needed to get out of this palace.

We had almost made it when I smelled smoke and heard faint footsteps behind us.

The boy's breath hitched in terror, and he stumbled. I tightened my hand more, pulling him behind me.

We reached a place where the hallway split, and I dropped his hand, reaching to tie my hair up.

“Give me your cloak.”

He stared at me with wide eyes as he undid the clasp.

I threw it around my shoulders as I said, “I’ll need the tiara too.”

Some fear vanished from his face as he scowled and said, “Crown.”

I rolled my eyes and made a grabby gesture.

He gently took it off and handed it to me. I placed it on my head roughly, and watched as he grimaced.

“Alright,” I said, turning to the right passage. “Go down this hallway. Run as fast as you can. Turn at the first left, and go out the fifth door on your right. Got it?”

He nodded, staring down the dark hallway.

“Good, go.”

He turned to me with surprise in his eyes.

“What about you?”

“I am a servant who was caught playing dress up. I got scared and ran away when I smelled the smoke.”

His eyes went even wider as I finished and shoved him down the hallway.

The footsteps were growing louder, and I was starting to hear voices.

“Go!”

The boy nodded and took off.

I watched him fade into the dark and took off into the other hallway.

I made it to my room and ducked in.

I looked around at my desolate room and pulled out a brick that I had loosened and kept my most prized possessions in. I took off the crown and tucked it in, the fit perfect with small spaces on either side.

I pushed it back in as the voices grew clear.

I drew on every drop of fear in my body and pushed it on to my face as I popped my head out the door and glanced both ways down the hall.

I saw a wall of flame, bodies and farming tools the way I had come, so I took off in the other direction. They saw me, and quickly caught up, grabbed my arm, yanked me back and growled into my face.

I started to cry.

“I’m- I’m sorry. I was just- I saw the cloak outside and I wanted to try it on, I’ll put it back, I’ll clean it, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, please.”

The man holding my arm sighed and loosened his grip.

“It’s just a servant child playing. No one important.”

He let me go, and shoved me down the hall.

“Get out of here, girl,” He said. “The palace is burning. You shouldn’t burn with it.”

I nodded and ran.

Like I said.

I remember everything about that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts!


	2. Cardan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only realize now that making be eleven years ago is dumb, cuz Jude woulda been six. Well. Oops. Not gonna change it tho

_**11 years** _ _**later** _

I woke up to a loud crash coming near by.

My groan of protest was joined by many others in the room.

“Sorry!” he said. “I’m sorry, go back to sleep!”

I sighed as I opened my eyes, resigned to the fact that if  _ he _ was up, we would all be up. 

_ He _ was a ten year old named Max. He came to the orphanage around three years ago. No one has gotten to sleep in since.

I rolled out of bed, and was changing my clothes when it hit me. Today is Sunday.

Today, I turn eighteen and am too old to continue living in the orphanage.

I finished dressing quickly and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

As always, the Bomb had beaten me.

It had become something of a joke between us. Her nickname that is. She got it her second day here, when she accidentally blew up a flashlight. Don't ask me how she did it, I have no idea.

The story behind the name had been blown out of proportion by every new kid who comes to the orphanage, but she never said anything to confirm or deny.

The Bomb was easily my favorite person here.

"How early do you get up?" I asked as I walked past her to help with breakfast.

She just smirked and continued to stir oatmeal.

"Are you excited?" She asked me.

I shrugged. I was equal parts excited and nervous. This was it. My last day here.

"I can't tell yet," I said, taking bowls out of the cupboards. "You?"

The Bomb had arrived at the orphanage on the same day as me, and we were leaving together.

"Same. I can't tell either," she said. "I think I'm more excited than nervous, though."

I nodded. That seemed right.

We went into the dining room where the early risers of children were waiting.

A few of them rose and helped us set up the breakfast.

We had just begun serving when Lady Asha walked in.

Lady Asha was in no way, shape or form a lady. We called her as such though, because she insisted, and she was the one who looked after us. Many of us feared that if we didn’t call her Lady we would be turned out into the snow.

It wouldn’t be beneath her to do such a thing.

She strode over to where the Bomb and I were standing and stopped in front of us, a cruel smile playing on her lips.

“Do you know what today is, children?” She called out, addressing the whole room with her question, but staring at me.

“Yes, Lady Asha,” I said.

“And what day is it?” Asha turned to the Bomb.

The Bomb shrugged and said, “Sunday?”

Asha’s face twisted in anger at the Bombs casual answer. 

“Today is your  _ last day _ ,” she hissed.

I bit back a smile as the Bomb pretended to consider. She even started counting on her fingers.

“Oh. I suppose it is.”

Yeah, the Bomb was easily my favourite person here.

After breakfast Lady Asha had shoved a small bag into each of our hands.

We had thirty minutes to pack our things and get to the gate outside.

As I packed my bag I took out a small bundle I usually kept stuffed inside my pillow.

I unwrapped it to reveal a large ring with a gold band and a set red stone on a silver chain.

It was the most valuable thing I owned, and if Lady Asha knew I had it she would snatch it out of my hands, saying she needed to sell it to pay for the orphanage.

It was also the only clue I had to who my family was. I remembered nothing before waking up on the streets cold and wet. Someone found me and brought me here, leaving me exactly eleven year ago. 

Engraved on the inside of the band was one word:  _ Insmire _ . That’s where I would find my family.

I slipped the chain over my head and under my shirt.

After the five minutes it took to pack our belongings, we went around saying goodbye to all of the children.

I knelt to hug one girl, Vanya, around three, who was hugging a small stuffed bear with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t w-w-want you to g-g-g-go…” She wailed against my shoulder.

“I know, but it’s not up to me. If it was I’d bring you all with me,” I said, rubbing her back.

Finally, she let go and I rose to join the Bomb at the doors. 

Lady Asha was waiting for us outside.

As we walked from the door of the house to the gate, waving to the children in the windows all the while Lady Asha gave us directions.

“Go straight down the road until you reach the fork. Then you will go left to the fish canning factory. You will not hang around in every village you cross, as they are expecting you tomorrow.” She spun on us as we reached the gate. “And you  _ will _ make me look good so they can continue to provide the orphanage with money.”

The Bomb and I reluctantly nodded our heads before Asha turned and opened the gate for us.

I glanced at the Bomb before we crossed the threshold. She was starting to grin. Meeting my gaze, she stepped forward. 

I quickly followed suit.


	3. Jude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roach! Auditions! A car back firing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's technically Monday (its 2 am) and so I'm posting it!

I walked down the busy street, hat pulled low on my head, scarf pulled high on my face. The hustle and bustle of St. Petersburg was suffocating to some, but I loved it. It was easy to vanish in the crowd, or over hear conversations inconspicuously. 

Today as I walked down the road, I was dodging elbows as I made my way to an empty alleyway a block away.

I ducked in, tucking myself into a boarded up doorway.

When I knocked a small slit opened at eye level, revealing a sharp, hooked nose and bright green eyes.

“Yes?” The person said, their voice gravelly.

I yanked down my scarf.

“Roach it’s me, you buffoon. Let me in.”

He snorted and closed the slit that revealed his eyes.

I heard a scrape of something being dragged across the floor, a clunk of the lock turning, and the door swung open.

I stepped between two planks that had left a wide gap and into a warm fire lit room.

The door shut behind me revealing the Roach, a short, stout man, with dark brown black hair, a hooked nose, high eyebrows and deep set green eyes.

He had some scars littering his face, two going over his right eye.

I didn’t know how he got his nickname, but I knew that it wasn’t his real name. He wouldn’t tell me that yet. 

He walked to the desk we had set up near the fireplace and across from a makeshift stage.

There was a loaf of bread sitting on it and my mouth began to water.

“Where did you get  _ that _ ,” I asked, surging forward and ripping off a piece.

“Baker forgot to lock the back door,” He grunted, sitting down. “Wasn’t very hard.”

I nodded, my mouth full.

“I think we’re ready to begin,” He said, pushing a piece of paper towards me.

It was a list of names written on the back of a poster. I scanned the names once before flipping it over to stare at a poster I had already memorized. 

**_Reward Offered:_ **

**_Return of the lost Prince Cardan Greenbriar_ **

**_10 million rubles upon his Highness’s safe return to his brother_ **

**_Prince Balekin in Hollow Hall, upon the Island of Insmire_ **

Below that was a picture of a young boy with black hair and black eyes.

It had been a stroke of luck when I saw this. Of course there had always been rumors that not all of the royals had died that night, but the fact that someone was putting up money for it? I had run to the Roach immediately to begin scheming.

Here we were a week later, ready to find our ‘Prince Cardan.’

My mouth was still full of bread, so I nodded to the Roach to bring in the first audition.

He disappeared behind a door, bringing out a frail, weasel looking man with limp dark hair.

The man stepped up onto the makeshift stage as the Roach sat back down.

“Begin,” The Roach said, already looking tired of this.

Instantly, I knew we were out of luck. 

I couldn’t explain what it was, whether it was the way he held himself, or the way he spoke, but I just knew he could never do it.

I let him have until I’d finished my piece of bread before standing.

“Thank you…” I glanced at the paper on the table, “Alexi. Have a nice day.”

He walked out glumly.

The next man to walk in did better. He blew it naming royals though. Couldn’t even remember Balekins name.

So it went. Some men were out the moment they began, some lasted a few minutes.

One man who walked in had blonde hair and blue eyes.

The Roach just shook his head and pointed at the door. “Nope!”

That was how we spent our morning.

Around noon my head was going to explode, so I told the Roach I would go and get us some tea from the shop just down the street.

I slipped out and pulled up my scarf over my face. I made my way down the street again when a car backfired.

The person in front of me jumped at the noise and slipped on a patch of ice. Their companion reached down to help them up.

I also reached and grabbed their other arm. Together we hauled them to their feet.

Then I was confronted by black eyes with a gold ring in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is the only chapter to end with a sort of cliffhanger :)


End file.
